Kingusubijinesu
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: ¿Para qué digo que no si la respuesta es sí? (Viñeta de regalo para Lian Kirito-kun)


**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Kishi-kun. La trama es mía de mí... Porque si Naruto fuera mío Minato y Kushina vivirían la vida loca en una isla e irían a Konoha cada tanto tiempo a visitar a su besho hijo.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Reyes del negocio

* * *

 ** _Mes SasuSaku día seis_**

* * *

Me estaba dando una buena pelea, pero no me superaba en mis habilidades. Desde que tengo uso de razón he sido sometido a los entrenamientos más crueles que se puedan tener: sobrevivir solo y sin nada más que una caja de cerillos con un solo en el paquete en un bosque; estar un mes en el desierto o en la montaña más fría de mundo con solo lo mínimo de lo indispensable para sobrevivir a esos hábitat.

¿Y esta chiquilla creía que por solo saber golpear me iba a ganar en lo que yo ya había ganado? No señor, por algo me llamaban _Indra_ : señor de los cielos del infierno, gobernador de la mitad de la mafia en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la mocosa me estaba entreteniendo como haces no me divertía.

Su rostro serio, su labios fruncidos en frustración por no poderme tocar con sus puños, su largo cabello rosa —el cual rosaba sus glúteos en una danza sensual—, sus angostas caderas, pequeños y apetecibles pechos hacían que me fuera imposible dejar de combatir contra ella en una barata excusa para poder tocarla a mi antojo.

No obstante, sus ojos verdes reflejaban lo fiera que era. Dios mío. Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco y yo no hacía otra cosa más que hacerla participe de mi locura hasta que le fuera demasiado tarde para salir de ella.

—¡Ríndete de una vez, Indra! —exigió con brusquedad dando un derechazo en mi costilla izquierda; ese golpe no me lo esperaba debía darle su punto. Me excitaba tanto verla peleando cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo. Era la mujer perfecta para un hombre con exóticos negocios… como yo.

—Cásate conmigo —ordené no dispuesto a dejar ir tal manjar de mis brazos.

Tan abrupta fue la orden que se quedó paralizada y aproveché para colar mis manos a su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Estábamos bañados en sudor y nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. La deseaba tanto.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, imbécil? —Sonreí ante su falta de respeto. Digna mujer de un Uchiha.

—Que en dos semanas es la boda y más te vale asistir a ella, porque no habrá lugar en mundo en el que te puedas escapar de mí.

—Eres un arrogante de quinta, Indra. Soy una agente de la CIA que no está dispuesta a jugar a ser la señora del hombre que más desprecio en esta vida.

Fruncí mi ceño, me estaba enojando con tanta negativa y terquedad de esa molestia. Puse lo ojos en blanco buscando la paciencia que sabía que no tenía, pero si la quería rendida a mis pies tenía que morderme la lengua. Ser más inteligente que ella, ser el estratega que siempre me he sido en los negocios.

Manejar medio mundo con dinero sucio no era fácil y menos si había gente, como Haruno, que con sus cánticos de libertad, justicia y cuanta mamada se les pasaba por la cabeza se volvían un grano en el trasero.

Así que solo hizo lo que sabía hacer a la perfección: ser Sasuke Uchiha alias Indra.

Tomando en cuenta que estaba distraída, le di una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearla de una. Cayó desmayada entre mis brazos y la cargué con un suspiro de cansancio, sabía bien que me esperaba un buen dolor de cabeza cuando despertara con todos sus sentido alterados dispuesta a explotar mi cuerpo por haberla golpeado de esa forma, pero tenía a mi favor que no contaba con la herramienta adecuada para dormirla y pues… un golpe no hace daño, total ella está entrenada para eso y más. Me aseguré de que así fuera desde el primer día que puso sus pies en la academia de policías hace tantos años.

¡Por supuesto que ya había puesto mi atención ella desde hace mucho! Por esa razón le avisé que en dos semanas era la boda, porque desde hacía un año ya la estaba preparando. Solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirle a la novia cuándo debía asistir.

También contaba con que no sería fácil, no obstante, no había nada que Indra no pudiera arreglar.

—Mi reina es muy terca, señores —dije al salir de la bodega de uno de mis laboratorios; mis hombres se habían desecho de los compañeros de mi amada mientras me divertía con ella.

—Ni que lo digas, teme. Estuviste casi dos horas con ella adentro, pensé que ya te había puesto la paliza que te merecías.

—Con un poco más de enseñanza en su movimientos logrará darme esa paliza que tanto deseas, dobe —contesté con sarcasmo a su pulla.

En fin. Ya el rey tenía a su reina y nada ni nadie iban a quitarnos nuestro imperio, al contrario, lo haríamos más grande… Aunque batalle con mi reina por unos meses.

* * *

 **Se me hace un poco gracioso todo esto, porque al principio pensé en algo y al final mi mente dijo otra cosa. Este es mi toque de mafia con romance raro para Lian Kirito-kun quien fue mi inspiración de hoy.**

 **Lo hice con todo el amor de mi corazón para ti, guapo. (Me golpeará Hikari por llamarte así, no importa es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a pasar). Me puedes jalar las orejas si no te gustó xD Acepto regaños de tu parte.**

 **¡Gracias a ustedes, personitas lindas, que leen mis fics!**

 **inesUchiha.**


End file.
